nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Weapons
Wonder Weapons are secret technologies during World War II and the Cold War manufactured by Nazis, Russians and Americans. In Call of Duty, Wonder Weapons are only available in the Nazi Zombies game mode, the single player mission "Little Resistance" in Call of Duty: World at War, and "Numbers" in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. Ray Gun The Ray Gun is a Wonder Weapon was created by Dr. Ludvig Maxis. It is only available from the Mystery Box in every zombie map. It fires green ringed-shaped waves of energy, and has high splash damage. Caution is advised when using this weapon, as it causes splash damage to the user if used at point blank and close ranges. It is highly effective in Nacht Der Untoten, but somewhat lessened in the three DLC maps. It can also be found in the campaign mission "Little Resistance" in World at War. Upgraded it is called the Porter's X2 Ray Gun. Wunderwaffe DG-2 The Wunderwaffe DG-2 is found in the maps Shi No Numa and Der Riese as well as a powerup after doing an easter egg in Call of the Dead. It fires concentrated bolts of electricity which, when they hit a zombie, start a lightning chain which jumps to any zombies nearby. This allows it to take out as many as ten zombies in one shot. It was apparently created by Doctor Richtofen. It is incorrectly called "Wonder Waffle" by many players due to Tank Dempsey's quoting it as "The Wonder Waffle!" The term "Wunderwaffe" literally translates from German to "Wonder Weapon" in English. When Pack-a-Punched, it is called the "Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ." Monkey Bomb The Monkey Bomb (also known as Cymbal Monkey) is a cymbal-banging monkey with several sticks of dynamite strapped to the back of it. It is only available in Der Riese, Kino der Toten, "Five", Dead Ops Arcade, Shangri-La, and the revised World at War maps in Black Ops. It is available from the Mystery Box and its main function is to distract zombies and then explode. This was invented by Edward Rictofen. It was known to be Samantha Maxis' toy. Thundergun The Thundergun is a Wonder Weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops. This weapon fires a wave of air that blows zombies backwards. It is found on both Kino der Toten and Ascension from the Mystery Box, not counting its campaign appearance on Black Ops. In "Numbers," the Thundergun can be found after using tapes and shooting barrels; this is rather similar to the Ray Gun found on World at War's "Little Resistance" campaign mission. Richtofen considers as it to be the DG-3. When Pack-a-Punched, it is called the "Zeus Cannon." Winter's Howl The Winter's Howl is an American Wonder Weapon, found only in the map "Five" and Verruckt (only in the black ops version)nazizombies.wikia.com/wiki/Zombie_Verrückt . When fired, it causes iced based effects on the zombies; when hit one time a zombie will slow to walking speed, when hit a second time the zombie is encased in ice. Zombies will still be able to hit you, so be cautious. In a section of the "Five" map, it can be seen pointing at a target, suggesting it was tested at the Pentagon. Gersch Device The Gersch Device is a black hole bomb that was created by Gersch and co-created by Yuri Kravcheski. It appears in the map Ascension. The Gersch Device can only be obtained from the Mystery Box (as any other weapon). When it activates, it explodes into a black hole. This black hole then uses gravity to suck any zombies around it into it. Strangely, players are not effected by the gravitational pull, but when they jump in, they are teleported to a different section of the map. Matryoshka Doll The Matryoshka Doll is available in the map Ascension and Call of the Dead, however it is only available via the mystery box. It acts as a cluster bomb, and pops out four additional dolls, each one acting like a normal grenade, however Matryoshkas are much more powerful. This effect can be useful in small areas and hallways, or when dealing with a large horde of Zombies. Each of the four inner dolls resemble one of the four main characters from Nazi Zombies (Tank, Takeo, Nikolai, and Richtofen) and glow their respective point counter colors. It is said that if you press the Matryoshka Doll that look like the four zombie characters in order of apperance it would increase damage done by the dolls you have. This is so far been proven false. V-R11 The V-R11 is a Wonder Weapon exclusive to Call of the Dead. The V-R11 has the ability to turn zombies back into humans for a short time. Any zombies near the human will chase him and attack him. When used on George Romero while he is angry, it will calm him down for a short period of time. The upgraded version of the V-R11 is the V-R11 Lazarus. When the upgraded version is shot at a team mate, that player will have insta-kill for a short period of time. Scavenger The Scavenger is a Wonder Weapon exclusive to Call of the Dead. It is similar to that of a sniper rifle, but fires explosvive bolts, like the Crossbow. It was created by Harvey Yena. When you reload it, it has the same animation as the Intervention from mw2. When Pack-a-Punched, it turns into the "Hyena Infra-Dead," possessing an infrared Variable Zoom scope and more power. 31-79 JGb215 The 31-79 JGb215 is a Wonder Weapon only found in Shangri-La. It fires bursts of energy that shrinks zombies. Shrunken zombies can be killed by running into them. The shrink effect is temporary, and so zombies will return to normal if kept alive too long. When upgraded it is called "The Fractalizer". Wave Gun The Wave Gun is a new Wonder Weapon featured in the next and last DLC for Call of Duty: Black Ops in the level Moon. It is a rifle made by combining the zap guns, which can be split for dual-wielding. When shot, zombies float into the air and expand until they pop. When it is split it is called a 'Zap gun dual wield' which fires like a ray gun but fires 'Wundewaffe bullets' which makes it a very effecive weapon. Quantum Entaglement Device The Quantum Entaglement Device (or QED) is a new Wonder Weapon featured in the next and last DLC for Call of Duty: Black Ops in the level Moon. It has the Power to "curse or bless" the player. Trivia *If you throw a monkey bomb into the furnace by the Thompson in Der Riese, you will hear noises like "ahh!", "ouch!", and "ee!", relative to the monkey burning in the fire and exploding. After the monkey explodes, a voice will say "Why are you so cruel to Mr. Monkey? Mr. Monkey just wanted to PLAY!" The voice is that of Samantha Maxis, Ludwig Maxis' daughter. This is also related to the Fly Trap easter egg, where one of the steps is to throw a monkey bomb in the furnace. *There are four Matroyshka Dolls of the Zombies characters hidden around Ascension. When you look at one and press X, Square or F (depending on your console), the doll will make a remark about your character. These dolls are identical to the dolls that pop out of the Matroyshka Doll grenades. Category:Weapons Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Nacht Der Untoten Category:Verruckt Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:"Five" Category:Ascension Category:Call of the Dead Category:Shangri-La Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops